Luke
by MaxRideReader
Summary: This is a fanfic with a basis in the Maximum Ride series. It is not entirely exact, but it has similarities.


Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, so I don't know how well it went. Have fun reading guys!

Luke

Chapter 1

The blow connected to the side of my face with enough force to knock me to the ground. I fell through the trees, knocking aside branch after branch, hurtling towards the ground. As I lay in a daze I heard my friends encouraging me to get up and keep fighting. I flipped onto my back and looked up at the people in the air, all cheering me on, with her in the middle of them, looking down at me, waiting for me to get up and fight. And then she spoke.

"Oh come on Luke, are you going to let a girl beat you?" She said teasingly as I lay on the ground, carefully calculating my next move.

"Nah, don't worry Laura, I ain't out for the count yet."

I quickly lunged upwards with a powerful thrust of my wings, connecting a solid blow to her chin, knocking her back. I quickly followed up with a mid-air roundhouse kick to her stomach, sending her smashing to the ground. Thankfully it wasn't actual ground, it was a mat we had set up for these sparring battles, one of those big blue mats. Even with the mats, it sure looked like that blow hurt.

"Damn," I said out loud, "That would've hurt if that mat weren't there. You ok Laura?"

"Yea yea I'm fine Luke, but I think you win this one. That last kick really hurt."

My supporters cheered while Laura's supporters groaned for her loss. Roy flew up and raised my hand into the air.

"And the winner," Roy yelled above the group, "and the continuing champion for the fourth week in a row is Luke! Give him a hand ladies and gentlemen!"

Everyone cheered, and I glided down to make sure Laura was ok, while many of the spectators began to fly off in the direction of The Loft, our local shake bar.

"Good fight Laura," I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her upright, "You almost had me on that last punch, that was a good one."

"Yea, like that hurt at all, you can't fool me." Laura playfully punched me on the arm, "How do you do it Luke? You always seem to be able to get the best of me, no matter how well I plan my attack."

"Practice, practice, practice Laura, remember. That's always the key to success."

"Ok Luke, then explain how you're so much better than me, even though we're the same age."

I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I'm just lucky."

"Damn, I need some of that luck."

Roy flew down to us

"When you two love birds are done flirting down here, we're all going to the loft to party, so come up when you're ready."

I lightly blushed, "O shut up Roy, as we've told you before, we are not going out! We're just friends, ok?"

"Whatever you say Luke, whatever you say." Roy says jokingly as he flies away to catch up with the others.

"O god, what are we gonna do with them?" I say with a sigh.

"O come on Luke, he's 8, and you're 15, you're like an older brother to him. And we both know that siblings are required to bother their older siblings."

"Yea, I know, but it still get annoying." I shake my head and quickly put on a happy face, "Well, why don't we go up to the loft? I think I smell milkshakes!"

"OOO! Milkshakes! I love milkshakes! Let's go!"

Laura grabbed my arm and basically dragged me all the way to the loft, where we got two milkshakes and sat at one of the tables to talk. We both got a chocolate, and we went over to a corner booth. I always was impressed at how this entire place was carved out from the inside of a tree. Every time someone would go by, they'd congratulate me on yet another win. As the night wore on, I could see the sleepiness in Laura's eyes, so I decided to take her home. I finally got her to her house in the trees, a cozy little tree house near the far end of our town, if you could call it that. After she nearly fell out of the sky from exhaustion not twice, but three times, she went to sleep immediately when she got home. As I left, I whispered, "I love you Laura, " and flew into the bright night towards my house, a smile on my face and the moon lighting my way.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of an enraged scream. Obviously Laura was trying to sneak attack me. She really doesn't understand that sneak attacks are usually quiet. I waited for her to get within striking distance, staring at my back wall, then bolted out of bed, grabbed both her arms, and pinned her to the ground.

"Nice try Laura, but remember, be quiet or you're gonna wake me up. I'm a very light sleeper you know." I smiled triumphantly at her as I helped her to her feet.

"Yea yea, I know ya do. I thought I was going fast enough and I was close enough to be safe enough to let out a battle cry. I guess I was wrong." Laura sighs as she sits down on my bed.

"O come on, it wasn't that bad. You scared me if it's any consolation."

"No, no it isn't. But hey, maybe next time!" Laura said with her usual enthusiasm returning to her eyes.

"I stood up and pulled Laura up with me, "That's the spirit! Now let's go get breakfast, I'm starving!"

Laura laughs, "Luke, you're always hungry."

"Aren't we all? We need the calories for the strenuous activities we do every day." We looked at each other, paused, and burst out laughing.

"Ok Luke, let's go. Last one there carries the food!"

"You're on!" Laura and I flew out of my room, headed in the direction of our diner.

We arrived at the town's diner, Pie in the Sky, and Laura beat me, again. I may be more tactical, but she was always the faster of us two. I always did envy her for that, but hey, we all have our specialties. We had a big, hearty breakfast of eggs, waffles, bacon, toast, milk, juice, and pancakes. And yes, this is in fact a normal breakfast for us, we need our food. For the rest of the day, we just hung out, and it was another normal day, flying around the forest, stopping at the library for some reading, which we both love, and just having another peaceful, fun day. Until that night at least, that is when everything went wrong.

Before going into this next part, I guess I should give some insight into our actual living. We are bird people, and we live our lives simply. We live in the trees, and we do as we please. But we are not alone. There are those that believe we are monstrosities, atrocities, an embarrassment to mankind. We call these people "The Eradicators", we call them this because this is their mission. To eradicate every last one of our kind. We used to be living in the cities, but we slowly moved to the forests, where The Eradicators could not find us. But we did not come into existence from nowhere. Our ancestors was a small Flock of six, they were our beginning, and we pass down the stories of them through the generations. They were persecuted in their own time, and those six, and small group of six, rose up above the adversity, destroyed their enemy and became famous. They grew up, had kids, who became the start of us. For decades, we lived in harmony with normal humans, but soon the humans began to grow jealous of our ability to fly. They began to persecute us again and we fled. We built ourselves a home in these very woods we are living in now, and we will be living here forever. Or so we thought.

After another long day of fun, Laura and me ended up just laying on my roof, staring at the stars.

"So Laura, you have a good day?"

"Of course I did, I always have a good day with you!"  
"Aw, you're too kind. But you're lying, I'm not that great."

Laura sighs and looks over at me, "Really Luke , again? Are you seriously on that low self-esteem kick again? Luke, you're an amazing guy! Why do you doubt it?"

I realized that it was finally the time. I've been waiting five years to ask her this, and I felt it was finally time. "Well Laura…" Suddenly, there was a tremendous shockwave that ripped through the air. And that is when I knew. The Eradicators had found us. And it was time to fight.

_Well guys, that's chapter one, hope you guys liked it. Please review it and I'll try working on chapter 2 real soon!_


End file.
